Harry Potter and the lucky 7
by crimsontaylorer
Summary: A new quiditch tournament looms in the horizon, Harry as a common teenager is willing to try his luck and enter, would he be able to make it, with the ministry and Voldemort after his head?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it something I was thinking off and I'm willing to write, and show so I can have some constructive criticism about it and maybe work on my writing skills **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter all credit of it goes to J.K. Rowling**

A yell was heard in the early hours of the morning, a chilling scream filled with anxiousness, hurt and sadness a perfect picture of a great tragedy, wich was the cause for this disturbance you may ask?. The source was a teenager, scrawny and pale, meager covered in sweat, scared, shivering and with tears in his eyes, but with strength in them, also determination could be seen on those beautiful green eyes on his head a mop of black hair, and also his mark his curse, a lightning bolt scar running in his forehead,

Harry Potter the boy who lived, woke up yelling agitated, a common occurrence since that blasted tournament, a big ministry fail if you would ask his opinion since it only gave people grief, as the favorite English champion Cedric Diggory got murdered by Death eaters just before their master, Lord Voldemort resurrected thanks to a dark magic ritual, and if it wasn't enough the media and the government wouldn't accept his word for it, he was classified as deranged, dangerous and attention seeking, however this was far from the truth, he only wanted to make the people prepare, get ready for a full attack and prevent the deaths of families, muggle and wizard alike, but people would rather indulge on ignorance, fear still present from the last war, as It was he couldn't blame them but still he wished for more , for the people to look at the occurrences on last days, killings, assassinations, all with a common fact, all being of muggle heritage and carriers of anti Voldemort and equality ideas.

As he looked into his desk he noticed the new Daily prophet already delivered by his always loyal owl Hedwig, looking back to his clock, he read 5:30 still a bit early to start doing his chores and getting ready breakfast for his uncle, so he decided to read a bit and start over the day with it since he wouldn't go back to sleep no matter how much he would like to, as he started to read he found a smile drawing itself in his mouth, his green eyes filling with light and mirth.

**_Youth Quiditch world Cup Announced!_**

_By: Adrian James_

_London, Eng. Yesterday Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in cooperation with the new head of Department of magical games and sports Elias Bern and head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Arnorld Strong, announced that in light of the enormous success of the tri wizard cup and the quiditch world cup, England would be playing host to the youth quiditch world cup, a forgotten tournament, in wich children from ages 15 to 17 from all the world competed to bring their country glory and of course some profit, as for the English representatives trials will be on the morning of July 13 at 9:00 applicants should register themselves by sending an owl to the Department of magical games and sports before July 9 signed by their tutors and with all their common facts (name, date of birth, school), a letter will be sent back as a confirmation of the registry, also as the tournament will be hosted in the first semester of school all children registering will have to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as to have some control over them. _

It was a political maneuver, Harry knew that, ever since he started with more severe cases of insomnia he started to read on some books Hermione left around, and as he did that, he noticed that knowledge was indeed power, it would grant him a different view of things and would give him different courses of actions, and he started to understand that knowledge was indeed power, as he understood with his little knowledge of politics, he would hit two birds with one stone if he compited, one he would regain popularity, and people would appreciate him again, everybody loved a sports hero, also playing quiditch would be a great added bonus, and although he was really self-conscious and shy he of course was confident in his quiditch skills, also, as he started to think off his future, he contemplated that perhaps it would be fine to go and try luck with quiditch, it was by far what he most enjoyed in Hogwarts, and he was sure he could at least make something off of it, as he learned of this news he devised a plan, first try and get his relatives into signing the form for him, also he need a way of transportation and to get the information to his godfather asking for permission and support.

Grieving for his lost comrade was ok but he needed to help, he was encouraged to do something so more people like Cedric who were willing to fight for their loved ones and what is just wouldn't die.

BOY! Get Down this Instant!, Harry sighed, his uncle was pissed and he would probably would have a hard time getting him to sign the registry form, but better try sooner than later, he took a piece of parchment set on his task, he got to the kitchen, looking at his uncle, a balding man, with the body of a whale, a pronounced mustache on his face, slimy little piggish blue eyes staring on his green ones

Yes uncle Vernon, you called? He asked as neutral tone as he could not afford to get his familiar mad at him, Boy I need to speak with you, Marge's house got burnt, and because of that she is coming to stay here, I need you out of the house by tomorrow if you need some money to find where to go, I can supply you with a little, also you can ask for some of your lot to take you, but it needs to be sorted out by tomorrow mid-day.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, out of the Dursleys, all by himself and without some kind of fight or need to do something in exchange for his sign, this was just too good, although he didn't wish to be left alone it would work for the better, still thinking of what and how to do what he needed, he just stared back at his uncle

Didn't you hear boy? Or should I repeat it? Vernon was a tad bit curious and afraid, vivid in his memory the treats made by the order at the start of the summer, freaks or not magic could do unimaginable things

I heard already uncle Vernon, answered back Harry resolute on what he would ask for and consequently do, I was just thinking of what I need, as you know it is not as easy as grab your things and get out, and well I thank you for your offer, Harry bit his tongue, he was just trying to warm his uncle although he was really uncomfortable with what he was saying, you know that I need to stay here for some time in order for the wards to get charged, professor Dumbledore told you as much.

The three weeks have passed boy, I know that much, so you don't have anything to do here. Harry looked at his uncle, he could grab the knight bus and go to gringotts for some money, if needed and then go to grimauld place, he wanted to see his uncle, but he didn't want to be with the order, Ron's betrayal fresh in his memory, he contemplated on perhaps going to the leaky cauldron and staying there as he did before, yes that sounded good, he could go to his godfather house, be close to the library and cultivate his new found knowledge and being close to fortescue's was a great bonus, plan in mind he would start to put it in motion.

Ok uncle, I need just your signature so I can rent a room, he knew his lie wasn't all that believable but his uncle didn't knew a lot about magical people, he prayed he wouldn't notice, and also 30 pounds for my transportation.

Ok boy, whatever is needed to get you out of here, give me what I need to sign, with this Harry jumped he could get out, and send his registration, and as it was a charmed registry, he would be able to get inside and fight for a place on the English team

In an hour, Harry had everything ready to get out of the Dursley's home, wand in pocket, his trunk on loaded on a little cart, and hedwing on his hand he went out, to Avery road in order to ask for the knight bus, and not arouse any suspicion from the muggles.

As he went he started to think on what to do, first he would need to stop by Gringotts he needed to take out some galleons to afford his stay and food, then perhaps flourish and Botts in order to grab some books, he knew he was a targeted man, and as such he would need some defense knowledge, maybe later he could grab something to eat and an ice cream, and maybe speak with Mr. Tom the keeper of the leaky cauldron or Mr. Fortescue.

As he arrived he just asked for the knight bus with his wand and in a few seconds it came, Ernie Shunpike, Stan's brother opened the door, he was almost the same as Stan, only his hair which was brown, the pimples and lanky exterior still the same.

Hello! Where to? He asked in a happy voice perhaps he would be better than Stan, Harry thought, at least his mood, the leaky cauldron please, ok that would be 10 sickles, if u want to for 14 sickles more I can give you a bag of peanuts and a bottle of water, and for 15 I would give you a bottle of sandwich.

Only the pass please, as Harry said that, he noticed that Ernie looked down, perhaps he was paid something more, well ok give me a sandwich please, as he said that Ernie clearly looked happier, intrigued Harry asked why was that, I'm saving up for my college's fees I'm a squib, so I needed to study on the muggle world, mind you it is not as funny as this world but well, I need to make my living, that's really good answered back Harry, it's interesting, indeed it is Mr. Potter, as he said that Harry looked surprised, he was thinking of receiving the same treatment that Ernie gave him not knowing his real name, it's ok Mr. Potter, as I said I'm a little bit more intelligent than Ernie, now just hold onto something, as you now we have a rough ride ahead of us.

**So well here ends the first chapter, probably i would have the 2nd or 3rd in two or three days, if u liked it please leave a review, or keep on reading it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter two is here, I'm going to try and keep my writing a little bit more casual, and as a reviewer asked, I will use "" to make clear that someone is speaking, hope you keep on reading and would find this enjoyable, also i wanted to state that i'm going to drop Ron and perhaps bash him, as I don't really like his character, I had a best friend, and he was always there when I needed it more so well if someone doesn't like that, sorry i hope you would still like the history**

**_Derranged and Dangerous_**

**_By: _**_Rita Skeeter_

_Last June Mr. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, after coming out of the last trial of the tri wizard tournament affirmed having seen You-Know-Who being resurrected by his close followers, also affirming that Bartemius Crouch Jr. was out of Azkaban, both affirmations thoroughly wrong, as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stated, while it's tragic that Mr. Diggory got killed in the tournament it wasn't that uncommon, "people died in this tournament", also the certificate of decease from Bartemius Crouch Jr. was disclosed, to offer some light on these lies._

_On this reporter own opinion, Harry Potter is clearly Dangerous, as he would do as much as he can to grab some attention, "Potter is an attention seeking brat, as he always have professor Dumbledore's support, he wants to have all the media at his tail too" Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts classmate said, and I would ask again isn't it just too casual for Albus Dumbledore to Defend one of his students? Perhaps it is a part of a bigger scheme by the headmaster._

Harry was angry, as he read the Daily prophet he could only groan in frustration, Dumbledore and he were made fun off, called liars, among some other things, and although angry at this he was angrier at professor Dumbledore, who only shrugged off everything they said about him.

"Anything wrong Harry?" Tom the bar keeper of the leaky cauldron a balding and strong man, some of his missing tooth showing as he spoke, "nothing Tom, it's just that the Daily prophet is having a field day with professor Dumbledore and me", "oh! That's it Mr. Potter, well it's ok just let them talk, you know they're prone to change target as people start to forget the occurrence" "Yes Tom I know but do they really need all that propaganda?", "well Mr. Potter, when people are the most scared the make the loudest sounds", as he finished talking, Harry studied the man, he clearly saw he was afraid, perhaps on the implications if what he and Dumbledore was right, Voldemort, a new war coming.

"Is the soup not to your liking Mr. Potter?" Tom asked as he noticed Harry just moving his spoon over the plate, "No it's delicious Tom" Harry lied, "Mr. Tom do you perhaps know of a possible place in which I can practice my quiditch?", Harry knew the man was knowledgeable, and probably knew almost all of the corners of Diagon Alley as he had already lived for a long time here, and also he needed somewhere to practice, last year he only flew seldomly as with the tournament and school he had his hands full, he knew he was somewhat good but he could get better, and he could already do something more besides reading, and the exercise would do him good.

"Well yes Mr. Potter, I have a little space that can fulfill your needs, I used it to grow some ingredients to make food here, but as I have had less time in my hands I left it, I can lend it to you for say… 50 sickles, all the month 'till the trials come? Also you would have all the privacy you want " "Ok Mr. Tom it sounds great" "Ok Mr. Potter, I will have a portkey ready, it would send you there at say 9 in the morning and bring u back at 6 p.m." at this Harry thought a bit, it was a lot of time, but he didn't have a lot to do, he could buy some food on the afternoon or night, and bring it over, and he wouldn't miss his study time, since it became really promising for him, he learned a lot about shields and protecting charms, "ok Mr. Tom it's good for me".

After having his practice problem solved, he wanted to go , and search for a preservation box, in order to store some muggle food, because while magic food was good, it didn't have a wide variety.

As he looked around in Diagon Alley, he noticed, a little store, it's windows filled with dust and spider webs, and although it gave a bad appearance he felt an uncontrollable need to go inside and check what was there, as he opened the door, a bell chimed, indicating the arrive of a client

"Who is there?" An old voice asked "A Costumer Sir", Harry answered back as he looked to the source of the voice, he was correct, an old person came from the door, his graying hair under a big spiky wizard hat, dressed in common beige robes, his face showing a calmness similar to Professor Dumbledore's "Welcome to the Letter's house Mr. Potter" he asked in a kind voice, at this Harry looked surprised, one another library different from flourish, and also that man knowing his name and treating him with kindness, in his mind still present the article he read on the morning.

"Hello Mr. I was just looking, but perhaps if you can point me to something special or something you would recommend" asked Harry hopefully, just looking around, watching some of the books the store offered, "But of course Mr. Potter you will find here a completely different bibliography than you do in Florean, here we offer you some muggle books, as well as translations from other countries, novels, and also we offer you some of the frowned upon magic books, some of the forgotten arts which proved to be nonexistent, and some books on self-defense as well as your common books" Harry was amazed, this library had probably a better repertory than Florean and it could be really helpful for him.

"Sir could you recommend some defense books for me? , I haven't had a great education on that, as we haven't had a good teacher", "but of course I do my dear boy, I can offer you Alexander Ernest, basic protection and shield manual, we also have Al's Round hundred spells for the novice mage" answered back the man, already looking at some of the books, and making a pile of them so Harry could look at them and decide on which he would take " Harry looked surprised and on interest at the multiple books, "Sir do you also have the required fifth year Hogwarts books?" Harry asked hope in his voice that he could start over with his course.

"In fact I do have them Mr. Potter" the man spoke back with a smile on his face, "well then if you could bring me those, and all of the books in the table, also perhaps if you could, recommend me a book for light reading on my spare time perhaps even a muggle one?" asked harry already counting his pocket money ager to have that amount of knowledge.

"All right Mr. Potter, your total amounts to 12 galleons; do you want me to send it somewhere? Or should I apply a featherweight charm so it would be easier for you to transport them", the man asked, sweat on his bead, probably due to the movement required to acquire and get all the books together.

"A feather weight charm would be awesome Mr." Harry made a pause wanting to know the name of the owner of his new favorite book store and looking as he charmed his books "Mr. Adelba, Mr. Potter, pleasure to make business with you" he said "I'll add you our owl order catalogue" he added as an afterthought.

Harry went out of the store, clearly poorer than he was when he went in, but he at least had something to do over the summer, he wouldn't become a sitting duck, on the fight against Voldemort.

As he continued his walk he found a wizard house furniture store, called four nines, remembering that he needed a preservation box he went inside and bought it. Nothing relevant on that store, just people gaping as his guts to go outside even with the things printed in the Daily Prophet.

Everything he needed in hand, he took his way to the leaky cauldron, he was really happy and eager to read his new books, perhaps he could use some of the information of them, what would his mates do if they knew that he was giddy for some books, a smile came to his face as he thought of that with renewed fervor he continued his way


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a big sorry for the delay and typos, I had a lot of problems at work, and life had been pretty hectic hope you would like this chapter as always feedback is apreciated anda again hope you would enjoy it**

**Chapter 3 Training and tests **

**_Family suicide_**

**_By:_**_ Ernest Over_

_Brentwood, England. Yesterday ministry officers, found 4 bodies of a family in their home, all with various degrees of magical damage, and clear signs of Cruciatus Exposure, it is rumored that their lives were ended by a killing curse after being tortured, it is known also that this family was working on a pamphlet about muggle born and non-magical people rights and where deep on the search of ways to assure the equality between humans, and other kinds of magical people (veelas, werewolves, vampires, centaurs, giants) and establishing rights for them, also this reporter saw the dark mark, just before it was obscured by the aurors._

_It is my worry, that people are dying, people who stand for equality and are fighting against pro wizard ideals, these assassinations were a common occurrence, 15 years before, while You-Know-Who was raising to power, as it is this reporter questions the reality of the ministry's smear campaign against Mr. Potter and Mr. Dumbledore, as I think on what would they win if their claims where lies, obviously they would win popularity and it would be lost if later people found out that it was in fact a lie, so it would be a two edged maneuver, also one of them is only a student, the other a great man at almost the end of his live._

"STOP!" a resounding scream echoed everywhere in the mansion, pain, misery, hurt and betrayal present in the squirming bodies In the floor, 4 people being tortured without mercy, by the same person.

Voldemort was mad, he wanted to maintain a low profile, stay hidden in the shadows, and prepare his overtake of England quietly, as not to arouse suspicion, but his death eaters wanted no other thing than causing havoc, rape and kill as they were promised when they joined, as he thought on how to salvage this occurance he smiled, of course he would have to obliviate that trash quivering on the floor and make it seem as they acted all on their own, all of that he could make with a simple obliviate, as his joy on how easy it was to return everything to his favor

A different yell came from room 11 at the leaky cauldron Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, woke up covered in sweat in his mind, clear as glass, the killings, the pain inflicted by Voldemort's joy, his scar prickling and bleeding.

As he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep, he felt the night table for his glasses, founding and putting them on his face, he stood up, and started his daily routine for 4 days, wake up, take a bath study a bit, and then go down and have breakfast just before the port-key to the training grounds would trigger.

Four days, and the results were already showing, he thought that it was perhaps because of his lack of good food, and the exercise, tiny muscles where showing on his arms legs, and torso, a welcomed changed from his skinny exterior.

He was making a huge progress on his studies, and even when he couldn't cast a single charm since he had the trace, he was really happy, he at least felt that this summer was fruitful, not only a waiting game in the Dursley's

And even if he was a little self-conscious, he knew he could at least cover his escape if he was pressed to, survival was at the top of his wants list

Grabing his things for training he left in direction to the pub, where he would eat some breakfast, "Hey there Harry, same as usual?" greeted Tom the bartender happily surprising some of his costumers "Hello Tom" answered Harry back as the days passed his friendship with the bartender grew, he discovered that while he was reserved and a bit crazy as many of the wizard folk, he was an interesting man, he knew a lot, mainly because of his wide variety of clients and overhearing some conversations and he could change topics constantly.

Eating a light breakfast as he was going to do a lot of exercise engaging on mindless talk with tome in order to kill some time until the port-key would trigger

As the port-key triggered he returned to what he could call home for the summer as he stayed most of his time there, he learned that to be a better player he would need to make his body more fit.

Starting with a 40 minute run he would continue with some light exercise, stretches and get ready for his exercises on his firebolt,

He would get on his broom and force it to its top speed, make sharp turns, deep dives, the wind would cut him, but it would also happen in the stadium, and then he would let 4 snitches (Charmed to only fly in a controlled environment) run amok, 5 minutes later he would search for all of them and take time, he would use some bludgers to simulate the real gameplay and being able to make some evading practice.

He would return to land and force his body to do some more exercises, he noticed too that if his body was well and ready he would be able to make different maneuvers, also if he could gain some muscle mass he would have a better chance at taking on bigger chasers.

At night he would return with a smile on his face, his whole body aching and covered in sweat obviously stinking and yearning for a shower but really happy with his progress even if he couldn't enter into the national team, he could afford at least to make Malfoy mad by beating him senseless in quiditch, something he could do and get away with.

A few weeks passed quickly than he wanted them to, and so the trials came.

Five minutes before the port-key would trigger, he was ready his broom in hand, a pack filled with his school quiditch robes, and some pants and a shirt and clinic products in case he needed them as the port-key glowed blue Harry doubted, and thought that perhaps he wouldn't make it and that he would be the laughing stock, he knew it was a big shot and probably he wouldn't make it but. As the bad thoughts came, his resolve triggered, remembering Cedric a fellow chaser, he would kill for an opportunity like this, and he would never get it, the death eaters made sure of it and he would do it, even if he couldn0t get into the trials, he would do as much as he could, and he would try and learn from this experience.

As the blue flash came and the pull of his navel he landed in his ass, shaking off the dirt from his pants, he noticed there were a lot of people, more than he thought there could be. Some people were separating the candidates by position, lots of yells were heard, CHASERS OVER HERE! BEATERS THIS WAY! KEEPERS MAKE A LINE HERE! Seekers! As he heard it he looked at a yellow dressed wizard, all his clothes filled with snitches, as he tried to make his way into the crowd, he got knocked down

Oops Sorry mate, A girl offered her hand Harry was surprised, she wasn't bulky nor filled with muscles, but her grip and her posture screamed strength and toughness, her hair was brown, all of it wrapped in a tight bun, some strands falling on her face making it look more heart shaped

"Done staring mate?" She snapped angrily to Harry "Sorry I was just..." "You were just checking me out!" after she said that she continued her way dropping Harry on his ass again

"Did you saw that dear brother of mine?" a known voice sang making Harry groan of course it would be Fred and George, his best Friends brothers known as the "Pranking Duo" of Hogwarts a pair of Tall freckled Ginger twins, who loved as their title said to prank all people, also they were the beaters on his team in Griffindor. "Of course Freddie the powerful Harry Potter, The Boy Wonder got dropped in his ass by a girl" He answered back a shit eating grin on his face "guys you are here too" Harry started on a happy tone, hoping the twins would take the bait and change topic but he hoped for too much "Oh dear Georgie he is trying to distract us" "Indeed my handsome brother, let's unleash our whole repertory on him…."

"BEATERS LAST CALL!" Dear God Harry couldn't be more grateful for that yell he just smiled and looked at the twins "it looks like it's your last call guys see you later" as he said that he started running to the chasers line losing sight of the twins quickly

As he reached the line he counted at least 40 people ranging from any height and body type, he saw Cho Chang, the seeker for Ravenclaw, and for his disgrace he also saw Draco Malfoy

"Ten of you this way doesn't matter who" a staff person called, Harry hesitated and before he could move, the people he needed were already with him, this process was repeated until the last ten were left

"Ok as you are the last ones, you get the privilege of having the hardest trial" the staff person said, He was a tall man, filled with muscles his head was completely bald he could pass for a muggle physical education teacher

Harry thought about the trials a lot but, it was as far from truth as he could imagine, the trials, hell was a simple stinging curse if he compared it with this trial, the trainer made them run for ten minutes full speed and then change speed, to a slower peace run again 10 minutes, then they would need to run at full speed for another ten minutes, and then repeat, and so on for about an hour

Then stretches and some weight lifting nothing hard just lifting 40 kg with all the body, 20 kg on wrists and another 20 on ankles, and then some flying drills, flying at top speed following the staff trainer on a curse, evading targets, evade thrown rocks and paint balloons pushed with magic spells, being tested on their flying skills on different environments windy, snowy, rainy, stoymy, it was safe to say that this was the hardest thing he ever done related to quiditch

At about seven on the afternoon, Harry was covered in sweat, grime, soil, paint his body fully aching, his hands almost frozen thanks to the different weathers on the practice, he hurt in places he thought wouldn't be needed in quiditch but he could at least smile even if he wasn't chosen for the team he did his best and he felt accomplished, none of the judges tell a single thing about any of the contestant performance, just at a quarter to seven an old looking person called with a sonorous charm "Thank you all for coming the team auditions, the final team alignment will be made on the next weekend, again thank you all for coming"

As the port-key triggered Harry could only wish for a bed, and that's what he went for, after saying good night to Tom the bartender he made his way to his room for much needed rest

**Again i'm sorry for the typos and i'm going to take someones advice to hearth and ask for a possible beta, if you are interested in helping me by reading and making observations on the history before it is released send me a PM, and the possible time you could read it and send me feedback about it **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is a new chapter, sorry for the delay, live has been pretty hectic, hope you will still like it and keep on reading, any feedback would be greatly apreciated cheers **

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4**

The week following the trials, there was no other word to discribe Harry, but a nervous wreck he couldn't eat and his emotions became a rollercoaster ride, sometimes he would be mad, then be a nervous wreck then depressive and thinking that he would be the laughing stock of all the staff trainers or perhaps as the media still hated him and they would probbably make him into a clown, and feed off of his failure.

As the week ended and since they didn't have a way to know where or when would the notice of the team allignment would be made and as the depression went to nervousness he couldn't even eat in a normal way.

One day after he woke up, he felt something weird, perhaps it could be something bad that would happen or perhaps it was that he hadn't already ate anything since the day before, feeling his stomach complain about that, he decided to make his way to the pub and ask for something to eat and when he went down it was filled to the brim with people and as he almost fell from the stairs he made a lot of noise, everyone in the kitchen looked back at him, but it wasn't with loathing looks as almost always, people looked at him with a kind of wonder on their faces.

"Harry my dear boy come here" Tom the bartender yelled over the crowd, Harry was scared by the reaction he got after his name was called, but he needed food and by talking with Tom he could perhaps know what was going on too.

"What's the matter Tom? it is not like these people hadn't already seen me here" Harry asked as he made his way to the bar truly confused by people attitude towards him, "You haven't seen the last edition of the Prophet haven't you son?" Tom asked a full smile showing his missing teeth

"No I haven't Tom why? Is something bad printed about me? Have I checked into Mungos mental ward?" Harry ased sitting down on one off the free stools impresed that Tom's smile wasn't going out of his mouth, "You better read it Harry" he said offering him the prophet to him

As he started to read the paper his mouth dropped and for each sentence it would drop a little bit more.

**_Scandalous Selection _**

**_By: _**_Rita Skeeter_

_Today, Ferdinand Ferguson chosen coach for the English quiditch team, (actual trainer of the Puddlemere United), presented his team in a press conference, we as English supporters hoped for a better team, but it seems we couldn't afford it, the team is composed as you may know is by 7 different players, which consist on one keeper, two beaters, three chasers and last a seeker, the keeper position was given to a muggleborn witch her name is Ciel Strauss, as our informants told, and she goes to Edinburgh Wizardry School, and she is home schooled by her father, a muggle loving individual who works on a common pub in muggle London, and is trying to make a carrier on ministry politics, and help for muggle rights, as you may know keeper is a position not usualy played by girls as a certain body mass is needed, as beaters, the Weasley twins were choosen, I already had the "pleasure" of knowing them, they're famed as Hogwarts Pranksters from Hell, they attend Hogwarts as their titles said, and let me tell you, they don't have the best grades nor the best abilities in general, Marcus Flint, who used to play in Slytherin as a chaser commented: "I do believe that the decision on who was going to play was biased, since the Weasley's weren't the best of the Hogwarts players, as they allowed their seeker and chasers to get hurt a lot and they had a bad habit of hitting the bludgers to crowded areas without ensuring the safety of their own team mates."._

_Continuing the selection we bring you our chasers, From Hogwarts, Andrea Eekins, a really good witch, from Hufflepuff, I don't really have anything to say about her, her parents are ministry workers, and she is a good stundent, as she managed to acquire some of the best scoring percentages in Hogwarts history even when her team never advanced after the second round in the years she played. _

_The second chaser, is Adrian Pucey, also from Hogwarts, from Slytherin house he is an overall good chaser, his parents are purebloods, good members of our society, his parents aren't used to take sides on the ministry and have a little chain of wizard to go food, and last as the lead chaser we have a black horse as they like to call them, he is a mostly unknown individual known to have learned magic under an apprenticeship, we don't have much information on him, as his master wizard was a traveling one, but he seemed to do a good job on the trial, and as things were he did all of the drills with almost perfect scores His name is Edward Scheck._

_But as for the last member of the team, the seeker we have the most polemic decision, Harry Potter was chosen, even with strong candidates like Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy among others, Mr. Ferguson enforced his election, we later inquired on that but Mr. Ferguson adamantly answered "He is the best, and it was demonstrated on each and every one of the seekers test and training drills, sorry if It bothers the media and perhaps the ministry, but as Mr. Fudge told me I have all the authority over the team I am free to choose whoever I feel would do the best job._

_This reporter is thoroughly scared, if Harry Potter can conquer the masses by becoming a sport champion, who will be able to stop his and Mr. Dumbledore's schemes._

_On a side note, the national team will be concentrated for more tests, medicals, registry and training, their full expenses are going to be covered by the ministry, and all the participants would be picked up by ministry aurors._

As Harry finished reading the article he was sure that his hearth would get out of his chest as it was hammering too hard, his face white, the surprise evident on his face "I…. got… chosen…." He said barely in a whisper

"Yes you did my boy!" Tom explained a shit eating grin on his face, which was filled with mirth and happiness for the little time he had spent with Harry he was sure that he would be called as Harrys friend "let's celebrate, todays breakfast is on the house, let me bring you my special" after he said that he made his way to the kitchen, while Harry still processed the implications of the article.

As he was still pondering, his loyal owl Hedwig made his way to the counter a letter on her foot, as it landed and broke Harry out of his stupor the letter was short and direct to the point, Auror Nymphadora Tonks would be coming to the leaky cauldron in order to bring him to the concentration facilities of the English Team tomorrow at two in the afternoon.

As Tom came back with a plate filled with eggs bacon and hash browns Harrys stomach remembered that it didn't had any food for a lot of time, and he started to eat with gusto today was the big day, he would mate his team mates, he was kind of happy that the Weasley twins were able to make it to the trials, until he thought of Ron, his best friend came to mind, Ron had an obsession with quiditch, but he was kind of bad, on the third year at Hogwarts he tried to get into the Gryffindor team but he was just too clumsy and nervous to make a good trial, he fell of his broom at the medium of the testing, Ron was a good friend although sometimes his self-awareness, stubbornness and egoism got the better of him and he turned his back on him, now that he was thinking about it perhaps the twins were better friends than Ron even when they didn't have any classes with him, they would always find him and have fun together, they would train together and when the situation needed it they could be the best help anyone would need, as he was having those thoughts he missed someone else sitting at his side.

A slightly tall woman, with a nice figure and a hearth shaped face topped with pink hair was smiling at him, and while he didn't noticed, she had a mischievous glint on her face

HARRY POTTER! She yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring all of the people on the dining room, and making Harry loose his footing and come down tumbling with his chair to the floor, after she saw that, she exploded in laughter and offered a hand on a supposed peace offering, "Auror Tonks at your service" she said mirth showing on her face "um hello, Ms. Tonks, isn't it too early for you to be here?" Harry asked back, accepting her offered hand "Oh yes indeed I am Mr. Potter, but well I needed to come early someone else asked a favor and since he was a beloved headmaster I needed to do it" Harry was surprised what would Dumbledore need of him, as he was going to voice his concern, but Tonks prevented him from doing so, with a finger on his lips, "on your room Harry" and with that she took Harrys hand on hers and got him going to his room, as they reached it Harry couldn't wait and asked what would Dumbledore want off him "We need to bring you to a safe house, Dumbledore founded a group of people willing to fight against You-Know-Who, and so the order of the phoenix was born, and I am part of it that's why I was asked to bring you there since you were chosen, and with You-Know-Who back we need to ensure your safety and you will be with me, as I am an auror and also part of the order so well I'm kind of a double good agent

Harry was speechless, this woman was really something else, she talked about something so important like that, as if it was a simple greeting and she was kind of playing around with that, not bothering to really understand her he processed the information, and he was a little mad that they were trying to handle him as if he was a little child, he agreed with Tonks to be transported to the quarters of the order of the phoenix, Tonks jumped and proceeded to shrink all of Harrys belongings, as Harry made his way to the floo, Tonks made him stop, since the ministry were monitoring because of the campaign against Dumbledore, as it was a possible way to get some of his wrong doings and charge him for them.

As they made the way to take the knight bus in order to reach the Order of the Phoenix quarters Harry noticed that Tonks was a really clumsy person, she would almost fall at least six times, and she would need to side step quite a bit, he was thinking on how was she able to make it to the auror corps when she was a danger on her feet, as they boarded the knight bus Harry noticed also that while she had a clumsy and easy going vibe on her, she was always looking around for people perhaps lurking around, he saw that when they rounded knockturn alley she sidestepped a bit in order to obscure the view of him, from some hags,

As the knight bus arrived to its destination Harry saw a really nasty place, a condo filled with dirt and grime, he looked back at Tonks, and she smiled back at him, offering a piece of paper, Harry took it and it read Grimmauld place number 12, as he said so, a house started to pop out of two pillars of the condo, looking as if it was going to tear them apart, people were completely oblivious to that, as they continued with their lives as nothing happened, Harry was speechless Tonks turned back to him offering a smile "well let's get you inside" as she said that she opened the door, and went inside, Harry only sighed, and ready for whatever would be thrown to him, he stepped inside


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five sorry for the delay i hope you'll enjoy it and keep on reading the history sorry for the delay, as always live has been hectic**

**Chapter 5**

**_Silent Scream _**

**_By: Joyce Drean _**

_London, England. Yesterday morning, a body was found by ministry aurors on the outskirts of the muggle side of London Diagon Alley, the body was positioned, in a greeting gesture, his face enchanted in order to rise his head and move its lips into a silent horrid scream, authorities confirmed that the author to this atrocity was Sirius Black, but is he? _

_We of the Quibler start to think different, and even if Sirius Black was the author what changed from two years ago, when he escaped from prison, What made him kill again?, and even if he did so, what was the reason behind it, as we studied Mr. Blacks case, he never had a hearing, and the killing of Peter Pettigrew left so few evidence and inconsistence, that the government couldn't afford a proper trial, we know that an exploding curse would leave some body parts primarily bone as it can't be blasted to dust, also and explosive curse as stated on the archives on the ministry would leave blood splatters on the scene, which did not happen on the case of Peter's Pettigrew body as listed on the case expedient, but the bodies of the muggles that got killed in this tragic happening were returned, when we read all of that we tried to make a thorough investigation of the case but Minister of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge closed our investigation, arguing that since it was still an open case since the perpetuator was still a fugitive, we of The Quibbler find this weird, as it is unheard of a minister withholding information, also this procedure is tottaly out of order, since on our legislation there are no precedents of this nor about the procedure taken in this case, and even so with more a sensitive case as such as Mr. Black, as he is the Black dynasty primogenitor, as you may know is an ancient family, and as such has certain privileges, for example an assurance to have a fair judgment, and trial under Wizengamont, which was proved Mr. Sirius Black didn't have, also everything that has ever happen on this and last year is just sent to Mr. Black case, without even a simple investigation_

_If it wasn't enough, we also looked into Mr. Black expedient and we found a requisition was made by Mr. Malfoy aided by the Minister of Magic himself, obviously this isn't a common occurrence, as some of our readers may not know, a requisition is made when a heir of a family is dimmed unfit to be the head of said family, and then the next blood heir from any of the lines of the family takes over the responsibilities as head, also, seize all the money from the family._

_Even when this maneuver was made in the dark and without even the proper requisition papers, it fell into the wizengamot which didn't find a cause for the requisitionsince Mr. Black had a resent mind examination and the results deemed him fit and as such the requisition was sent back, after this failed maneuver a full anti Sirius Black campaign was put in motion, probably with the hope of another decision by the wizengamot, maybe all this Sirius Black propaganda is reinforcing Ministers campaign to seize the Black family fortune we of the Quibbler hope that the people of England find this situation as weird as us, and as such ask the government for answers on their dirty clothes so to say._

**_ From The Quibbler _**

As Harry and Tonks got down from the Knight Bus, they walked to a rundown apartment building, as they came closer to the entrance, Tonks gave Harry a slip of paper "read this Harry and then give it back to me" Harry looked at her surprised, she noticed she was in somewhat of an edge since they arrived, acting secretive and all, as Harry read the slip of paper Number twelve Grimmauld Place it read, as he finished reading the slip of paper a building started to appear between two buildings, everything was mesmerizing how the window panels were popping out little by little, and the brick walls opened to show an albeit run down but really nice home, as they entered the house Tonks tripped with a toll leg umbrella stand, and with that noise, she triggered an alarm perhaps?

"Vermin Wretched creatures, Blood traders, if I were still alive I would exterminate all of you by myself" as Harry wolked more into the house he looked at the source of the noise, a painting of a woman was what was making the noise, totally surprised by this, Harry started examining it

"Who woke her up? Really people" as he heard the voice Harry stopped as if he got frozen by it, a voice he longed to hear, pertaining to someone he loved, Sirius Black, his godfather was in the room with him

"Harry?" Sirius inquired as he looked at his form in the entrance hall, a smile drawing itself on his face "Harry it is you, you arrived early than we expected" as he walked up to Harry he hugged him with all the strength he could muster with his rehabilitating body Harry couldn't believe it himself, to be really honest he was glad now that Tonks took him here, at least he could stay with his godfather even if it was for a little while

"So tell me Harry had a good travel?" Sirius asked the smile still on his face, "Yes Sirius" answered Harry back still in his godfathers arms, "Are you sure Harry? Did dear old Nymphie treated you right?" Harry looked scared Sirius back was turned to Tonks and she was glowering, her hair sticky and red, her cheeks puffed up looking like a mad woman, wand in hand looking completely livid, Harry not knowing what was happening or was about to happen livid, Harry not knowing what was happening or was about to happen but his survival instinct kicked in, he just tried to fell down and take Sirius with him, as he did so a curse flew over their heads, searing a part of the wall as a result Sirius looked completely scared and as he looked at the mark of Tonkses spell

"Sorry" Sirius yelped in a pleading tone Tonks still behind him, he trying to run away from her fortunately for him the racket made all the occupants of the house run to the lobby of the house were everything was going on.

Harry looked up from the floor, he could see Remus, Hermione, all of the Weasleys but Mr. Weasley, and some people he didn't know, and also for his surprise he could also see professor Dumbledore looking at him with his grandfatherly smile behind his moon shaped spectacles.

"Youth invigorating as always" declared Professor Dumbledore a little smile obvious on his face by the movement of his long beard "please Sirius Ms. Tonks if you could, I want a little word with Harry if you please"

"Of course Professor, sorry about that" Sirius answered back trying to shield himself away from Tonks, who was still looking really pissed, as Harry stood, Professor Dumbledore opened a door inviting him to come as Harry entered he saw something strange in a table, something like a plate filled with a water like substance covered in runes "please take a seat Harry" Dumbledore asked as he shut the table after he entered, as he sat himself Dumbledore looked at Harry, he was looking older than he was, a feat on itself, and it seemed that he was struggling with the words he was about to say, "Harry I know that what I am about to tell you is probably going to make you mad at me" Dumbledore started a sad tone on his voice, "but I need you to understand everything I want to say to you, Harry I am the reason why you had a hard childhood, probably you may know that some people would have taken you as their own and raised you, but I'm afraid I couldn't afford that" As Dumbledore looked up and watched Harry he could see a swirl of emotions on his face, anger, sadness betrayal, as he saw that Dumbledore knew that even when Harrys safety was assured his life wasn't as happy or as good as he hoped it to be " I needed to assure your safety Harry, Lord Voldemort, marked you as his equal on the night your parents died, and when he killed your mother he triggered an ancient magic, which protected you and still does, when you live in a place with a blood relative such protection will stay, while you call it your home"

"But Petunia doesn't love me I never thought off that house as my home, I always thought it was a prison, a place where I was bound to do chores, tasks, get bullied, and stay always in my toes to assure my safety, I was never safe in that house I never called it my home!" Harry yelled, he was mad, mad that his lie was tampered with, mad that his life could have been better.

Dumbledore looked thoroughly sad, repentance clear in his face, "Sorry Harry as many of my mistakes do concern you I need to say that I only had your best interests in mind, I know that I made some mistakes I am human Harry and an old one at that, I am sorry you had to live through all of that but as I said before I needed to assure your safety"

"And why is that? Why was it needed to fuck my life up for you?" Harry exclaimed still immersed in anger.

"Harry to answer you that I need to tell you something that happened in months before you were even born professor Trelawney made an application to be the Divination teacher I really didn0t want it to continue, but as she was the great granddaughter of a renamed seer I was forced as an act of respect to go and interview her, as I finished the interview and was about to tell her that she wasn't what I was looking for she entered in some kind of trance and with that, she made a prophecy" as Dumbledore retailed it he was looking older by the minute as if what he was saying was weighing heavily on him, and making him feel anxious

"I need you to look at said prophecy, perhaps by knowing it you may understand a bit of what I did please dip your head into that basin, and hear what it says" as he said so Dumbledore gave Harry the plate covered with runes urging him to look at it as Harry dipped his face in he could hear a voice

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

As Harry left the pensieve his head was spinning he needed to kill Voldemort…. There was no other option…

**i'm going to cut it here as a cliffhanger i hope you enjoyed it, i have my reasons to make this change in the general plot, i am going to explain it soon just bare with me for a little while **


	6. Chapter 6

so here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

As Harry left the pensieve his head was spinning he needed to kill Voldemort…. There was no other option…

Kill Voldemort, Harrys head couldn't stop spinning, all his live could be synthetized into a simple thing to do and it was to stop Voldemort or die trying Harry looked up to Dumbledores face, and as he did so he saw mortification sadness and denial on his face

"I am sorry Harry, you had to know this way, but as you know Lord Voldemort is back, and as I studied some of my mistakes concerning him and found that inactivity was my worse mistake I wanted to start preparing you for your destiny, I need to protect you Harry, I need to be really Honest, I love you as if you were a part of me of my family the child or grandchild that I never had the joy to have, and as such I made a lot of misconceptions about your future, I never trusted you fully and I thought that you weren't prepared for your future but as last year and the years before it showed me how you are Harry, you are a fighter, someone who loves and wants to be loved, and as such I want you to trust me to let me teach you all I know about Tom Riddle and how to fight against Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore was sad, and he presented Harry a part of his Hearth, his head was spinning Dumbledore in the little time he knew him he felt he could trust him more than anyone else sans Sirius, and even when he was mad with him for tampering with his youth he was offering for some redemption on his hearth, as Harry contemplated his options he would choose to take Dumbledore up on his offer every time he would be asked, he had a soft spot for the headmaster, and he too saw him as a part of his weird family

"Yes Headmaster, I would gladly take you up in your offer but I have two questions, how can the wards still function when I never thought about my aunts' house as mi home? And also when are you going to teach me, as you know I got chosen as a part of the English Quiditch team" as he finished speaking he saw a big smile drawing itself on the professors old face.

"But of course dear Harry I read all about it on the paper, a really great surprise if I say so I think that I never yelled so high in my office, a part of me was scared with how we would protect you but of course as Tonks is an auror and is appointed as part of the team security we had that covered" as he said that harry looked surprised

"Sir are you having me trailed?" Harry looked angry again "Yes Harry I had you followed, I'm sorry for doing so without saying anything to you but it needed done as I said before as we talked, you are in danger as for your questions, I am sorry I had never checked on you and checked on the wards perhaps your hypothesis is truth Harry, I need to check up on the wards and based on that I may make some arrangements to have you moved from the Dursleys although I have a really good guess you won't be going there for the rest of the summer" as he said that a twinkle in his eye was evident as a child making a prank

"Ok sir, when am I having the lessons with you?" Harry inquired remembering that Dumbledore didn't say anything about it

"Oh of course Harry I think we should postpone it until we know how your schedule is going to be with your school work, quiditch both school and international if you want to still play for the school so since you have all of that we need to fit me in your Bussy schedule" As Dumbledore said so he kept on smiling mirth in his eyes by his own joke "I believe little Harry that your godfather and the Weasleys are waiting for you downstairs, thank you for understanding a bit of what I needed to tell to you, and I repeat again that we need you to work with us, since as you know in you lays our hope"

"Yes professor I will do as much as I can to assure my future and help on fighting Voldemort, but I need of you to trust me Sir, I need to know what I am getting into and what should I do to get better, I need you to help me Sir" As Dumbledore looked at Harry he saw his eyes, he was determined to survive, and as he saw that he was assured he would pour everything he had in order to better Harry and make him the best he could be

As they left the room in which they were talking a yell was heard, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Harry was surprised everyone in the room was smiling at him and a banner on the lobby was reading Harry, Fred, George congratulations! As he looked at everyone he saw Hermione and Ginny beaming at him, both of the seemed happy, but his best friend, Ron was looking positively murderous and glowering at him, he was on a corner sulking

"But say something Harry dear" Said Mrs. Weasley as she started putting some dishes on a table so everyone could eat "Everyone get a dish and dig in while everything is hot" she said clapping her hands

As the morning went on and lunch was served Harry was introduced to some people of the order, Emmeline Vance, a blonde woman on her forties, pretty and regal looking, on the other hand he also knew Mundungus Fletcher also known as "Dung" a little stout looking wizard, he was bald and dirty looking, also Marlene McKinnon a blonde witch on her fifties perhaps, harry didn't want to ask, she looked to have a humor like professor McGonnagall, and finally he met Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall bald black man, he was an auror, and a good one at that, he spoke in an assuring manner, and he was looking imposing and strong, as Harry finished meeting everyone he located his friends and went over to them

"Hello Harry, How are you? How has your summer been? Anything new? Hermione as usual, with her inquisitive nature was making herself known, she changed over the summer, and Harry wasn't really sure how she was able to change as much as she did gone was her frizzy hair now it stood on really cute curls, and her body stopped looking filled with fat and started to fill out a bit on the right places, if he would be truly honest she was really looking cute and nice

"I'm fine Hermione, and I am really good, you know about quiditch and all of that, I'm looking forward to it" Harry answered back, happy to meet again with his best girl-friend

"Oh yes Harry, of course we know about that if we didn't we would never had hosted this party with you, would we? Ginny Weasley answered back cheeky as always, she was growing too, she seemed to be six or seven inches taller her face showing mirth, her green eyes lightning as she looked at him

"But of course if it is the chosen one, the champion, it would be strange if he didn't have a place on the quiditch team, celebrity he is" snapped his best friend Ron, positively murderous

"Oh Dear Roniiekins are you still hung up on that? You sucked on the tests, accept it dear brother, Harry did his best as the director said on the paper so why you are still mad?" Fred asked making his presence known, a smile on his face probably because of the selection and party or perhaps because he was having fun cornering his brother

"It's not my fault all of the instructors where biased on their trials" Ron argued back still mad

"Look Ron I was surprised about the elections of the team members too, and I supposed you'd be glad that your best friend was chosen" Harry argued back looking a little bit angry and surprised

"But of course, I had to be so glad that freaking wonder boy Potter got chosen since he didn't have enough with being the Tri-Wizard champion, and winning glory and money and while he did that he gave the money away to some friends but gave nothing to his best mate did he?" Ron snapped back

"WHAT?! You gave the twins money Harry?! Hermione asked breaking the tension between Ron and Harry and diverging targets

"Sigh… Yes I Did Hermione, I didn't need nor wanted the money and they needed it, since they are trying to open up their business" Harry answered afraid of everything that that would imply

"Of course, you are more preoccupied by Fred and George your friends but your best mate who could use a few galleons you let him on the dust" Ron snapped back looking even more murderous

"Sorry Ron, I know that you need, well rather want money but we didn't ask Harry for it, he gave it to us, because he wanted to help us on our ventures, he knew we were trying to make our living by making a joke shop, and we aren't even taking it as a gift we are making Harry a partner of our business when we launch it" George answered back with an uncommon seriousness to them worried that their mother would know what their plants for the future were.

"Yes Ron and I am sorry, but it was my money and since we had a fight about something trivial on the start of the term I didn't want to get something else to fight for, and as I said before, it is my money so I decide what to do with it sorry"

Ron was completely red, and looked positively murderous he was angry, Harry didn't understand why, because he didn't give him any money? Well it was his money, and he didn't want to do anything with it since it felt dirty because it was won with the sacrifice of Cedric, as Ron got up Harry thought that things would come down to blows, and he got up too, trying to look as much intimidating as he could, when things were even more weird their concentration was broken as the portrait of Mrs. Black woke up again, thanks to someone entering the house.

_"Merde! I am zo zorry, everyone, I almost fell and I woke 'er up as I made some noise, zorry" _A known voice spoke, as Harry heard it his stomach gave a lurch, Fleur Delacour entered into the leaving, smiling at him, she wasn't what he would call a friend, but after the third task she was being really nice to him, and sometimes they talked with each other and found they enjoyed each other company pretty much


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here is the new chapter hope everyone would like it and again I'm doing this because I like it and I also wanted to improve on my writing skills any feedback would be greatly appreciated_**

**_A big sorry for the delay but i'm hoping to get two chapters out this week hope you will still like the read, sorry I'm going to turn down Fleurs accent because I find it uncomfortable since I don't know how to do it correctly_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_"Merde! I am zo zorry, everyone, I almost fell and I woke 'er up as I made some noise, zorry" _A known voice spoke, as Harry heard it his stomach gave a lurch, Fleur Delacour entered into the leaving, smiling at him, she wasn't what he would call a friend, but after the third task she was being really nice to him, and sometimes they talked with each other and found they enjoyed each other company pretty much

As Harry saw her, he was left speechless, again, even when Hermione changed as much as she did, but Fleur was another thing, her natural features, were accentuated and all her aura changed, he knew that it could be perhaps because she was part vela but a part of him felt that it was all her own

"Arry!" She exclaimed surprised, "I am so sorry I got 'ere late, I wanted to speak wiz you for a bit if I may" As she ended what she wanted to talk, Ron's anger skyrocketed, it was a common fact that he lied Fleur, as he always stared at her in something like a trance almost drooling when he saw her.

Trying to avoid confrontation Harry just stood up and nodded, accompanying Fleur back to the door "what is it Fleur?" He asked really interested to know what was going on and what did she wanted to talk with him

"Oh nothing serious I just wanted to give you this" as she finished speaking she pulled a little red and gold little box out of her bag, and offering it to Harry "and also thank you again, for your help with Gabrielle and also your help with the third task, I don't know what would happen if you had come late or if you didn't rescue me at all, and well this is to thank you for everything even if it is only a little

Harry was really surprised, he helped her without other intentions in mind, it was just how he was, and here she looked really worried about his reaction to the gift, he noticed her hands were shaking, probably nerves of what he didn't know but he would oblige and receive her gift, as he opened it, he found a pretty necklace of a little snitch with its wings open, harry really liked it, it was stylish but it looked like something a man could wear, it was bound to a leather string as he was admiring it Fleur spoke again

"It is charmed Harry, and it's embed with a protection rune, it will only protect you from minor spells but well I believe it is better than nothing, with everything that is happening around you it could give you an edge even when I really am wondering if it would be really of use to you

Harry was surprised by the present it was really thought off, and he noticed Fleurs intentions were indeed the best, a smile broke in his face "I love it Thank you" he said in barely a whisper, really touched by the present and Fleurs face, which was displaying a beautiful smile, which grew larger after told her his thoughts on the present

"May I put it on for you?" Fleur asked a blush present o her face, extending her hand over to Harry, as she did so Harry smiled back at her and put the necklace on her hand and turned his back on her, he knew this gesture was usually done in a reverse way, but how could he complain, after all, Fleur was being really nice to him

Fleur only looked at Harrys back, it looked a little bit broader, and some muscles were starting to show on his body, and if she were to be really honest, he was really looking completely handsome to her, the changes he did over the summer were indeed showing, as she finished with the necklace, she hugged him from behind, noticing his face was heating up along with all of his body Fleur sighed and closed his eyes however, that beautiful moment was broken when a yell was heard

"It wasn't enough for you to win the tournament so you needed to bag the veela after all? you attention seeking prat ?, you disgust me" Ron was seething on the doorway, his brothers looking positively murderous at him,

Harry got really mad about it, perhaps it was because, he was starting to know Fleur and as he did with all his friends, he would protect them even to death if it was what was needed to ensure their safety, and in his mind Ron wasn't his friend at all, first the stunt about the money with the twins and now this and it all summed up with everything that happened in the years of school and all the shit Ron threw at him Harry snapped, he decked Ron sending him tumbling to the floor

"Don't treat my friends that way Ron" the tone of Harrys voice was completely devoid of emotion, completely cold, everyone on the room grew quiet, surprised of what had happened, the silence permeated the room

"umm Harry I believe we need to get to the concentration facilities, Fred George please gather your luggage, it is getting quite late as it is, we will all go there together, side along apparition o course, so bring your trunks and material for school, chop chop guys" Tonks said recovering from the surprise and trying to defuse the tension present on the room

"Ron! What happened to you?!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she heard the noise and went to tend to him as he was on the floor mad, and ready to hit Harry but his mother's presence seemed to

"Well that went well" Said Sirius as he neared Harry and put his hand on his shoulder, "What happened son?"

Harry looked back at him surprised by what he called him, a smile forming on his face the debacle with Ron forgotten

"So?" Sirius insisted not noticing the surprise and joy on Harrys face "What happened Harry? What did Ron say to make you mad, I know he can be a little pain in the ass but well, it's your best friend so we need to stay with him" Sirius glanced at Harry noticing his face turned into a thoughtful one

"I believe that perhaps I have misjudged him Sirius and I don't really believe we are really good friends" "Harry answered back a little bit

Sirius was surprised at this, in all the time he knew Harry he never doubted his friends, it was a first and as Sirius knew that with age came some changes, but he was still surprised in only took four weeks for Harry to make a complete change on his demeanor "why do you say that Harry" Sirius inquired honestly preoccupied with Harry

"Well for starters, he is a bit much of an egoist and a prick, he is always complaining about what he doesn't have but he never changes a thing to acquire it or does anything to change the way he is, he is lazy, and as I am remembering by now that he never really helped me a lot, it was always Hermiones saving us in every situation we have troubles with, also I can't really confide or trust him, since he gets mad usually and then we fight he badmouths me and just flat out reject our friendship with some of our classmates and our house" Harry confided looking also at Fleur who was looking at him quite interested

"He seems to not really be a good friend to me…" Fleur said barely in a whisper, surprised since it seemed she didn't want to speak out this "oops, sorry I'm well see you later Harry I'm really glad you liked the necklace, umm well see you later" she ran away from then blushing a storm ripe as a tomato

"Wow Harry a veela, you sure work fast" quipped Sirius snapping Harry out of his thoughts

"What? Whut? Hey! We are not like that" Harry snapped back as red as fleur looked

"Yea sure, and the necklace is what?" Sirius quipped back looking at him with a smile on his face content with the blush present on Harrys face

"It's… it's just a gift…." Harry quipped back looking at it again

"Well anyways Harry if you want Fleur you know to hang out with you ask her or ask me for tips" Sirius quipped a content smile on his face

"Everyone ready? We are boarding the Tonks express" quipped Tonks cheerfully

Harry looked at her extended hand and thought about everything that he went through in such a short time, being picked for international quiditch, everything Dumbledore told him and so on, his life was looking as far from calm as he wanted it to be


End file.
